The present invention relates generally to multi-media streams including mood data and, more particularly, to systems and methods for generating and utilizing mood data in conjunction with synchronized multi-media data streams.
Wearable devices of all types have been increasing in popularity. Recently, wearable neurostimulation technology has become available to consumers, which aims at modifying a subjects' cognitive state utilizing transdermal electrical stimulation (TES).
In another technological field, technicians have developed various methods and systems for modifying streams of digital data for use with various user devices. For example, various methods have been developed for packaging synchronized video and audio data streams in multi-media containers or encapsulation units for use in displaying movies or television shows on televisions, computers and the like. Some multi-media containers include a codec for use by a user device in decoding/encoded video and/or audio data received at the device.
One technique for providing video data comprises the use of audio and video encoders to encode respective sources of audio and video data. The audio and video encoders feed video and audio data to an encapsulation unit, which assembles the synchronized audio and video data into a container for output to a destination device. The destination device then utilizes a decapsulation unit to decapsulate elements of the container into video and audio streams, and sends the video and audio streams to respective video and audio decoders for decoding. The decoded video and audio streams may then be utilized by audio and video outputs of the destination device. Such digital processing techniques enable manipulation by technicians of digital video data to enhance a consumer's viewing experience. For example, technicians may incorporate closed-captioning data, subtitling, or 3-dimensional (3-D) data that is synchronized or otherwise tied to corresponding portions of associated video and audio data.